


Much Ado About Love and Summer

by RosesAndHoney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bad Parent Talia Hale, Dead Claudia Stilinski, F/F, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Shakespearean era, Summer Solstice, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, references to Much Ado About Nothing and A Midsummer Night’s Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesAndHoney/pseuds/RosesAndHoney
Summary: At the annual Summer Solstice Festival, Derek and Stiles are reluctant to move forward after past misfortune. However, through family meddling and a ludicrous play, love may come about after all.





	Much Ado About Love and Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Shakespeare and these are two of my favorite plays. I thought it was so much fun to write and I hope you all enjoy!

A band of waits played a subtle and soft lute song in the background of the annual midsummer festival, virginals and citterns emitting a melodic tune that had everyone up and dancing. The courtyard was draped in soft fabrics with exotic flowers and candles placed about, creating a festive yet eloquent setting. A golden glow lit the ground and made way for the young ladies to twirl about with their partners.

Derek gave a heavy sigh and leaned against a pillar, looking out into the crowd and unable to find the desire to dance or have fun. His clothes felt scratchy and being around so many people made him feel antsy. He took a sip of his sour wine and made his way towards a long table filled with different fruits, cakes, and drinks. Every year, Derek’s mother would throw a celebratory festival in honor of the summer solstice and invite various nobles and common folk alike to party. Wine, ale, bread, and meat were all served along with music and a play at the end of the night.

Next to the table stood a tall boy with pale and mole dotted skin. The courtyard felt stuffy and he looked around nervously, hoping to see his friend Lydia nearby. Since his late mother, Lady Claudia, passed early that year from a sickness that even the best healers couldn’t cure, Lydia had been there for Stiles and helped when the nightmares became unbearable. Stiles tended to stay out of town and away from others but Lydia stuck by him and refused to leave his side until he could function on his own again. He’ll never know how to repay her. Stiles’ father, Lord John, felt distraught at the loss of his wife and hoped the festival marking the summer solstice would brighten Stiles and his lives. Stiles wanted to be reintegrated within the noble community and move on from the tragedy he and his father suffered. Unfortunately, he didn’t think it was working out too well.

Derek looked over the array of food and picked a green grape from one of the platters. The evening was dragging on and he desperately awaited the play that marked the end of the night. Derek turned and noted the servers that ran about with trays and goblets, attempting to keep every guest satisfied and fed. Stiles plucked a glass of ale off one of the trays and as he moved to sit down, he accidentally knocked a basket of bread off the table, startling the young boy and the handsome dark haired man next to him.

“Need some help?” Derek offered with a small, amused smile. Stiles looked up and paled at the sight of Derek Hale, the prince of the Hale Kingdom. He made an absolute fool of himself, how was he going to fit in with everyone now? Stiles silently cursed his clumsiness and immediately bent down to clean up the mess. Derek bent down as well, much to Stiles’ surprise, and helped pick up the strewn about rolls.

“You really don’t have to, it’s my fault,” Stiles mutters, his cheeks turning pink. Derek smiles again and continues to help.

“Don’t worry, I knock things over all the time. It’s no big deal.” Derek stands and places the basket back on the table. “Where are you from anyway? I’ve never seen you here before,” he muses. Stiles stands as well and runs a hand on the back of his neck.

“I’ve never been to the festival before, my mother had been too sick to leave home so we rarely left,” Stiles explains. Derek nods his head in understanding.

“Is she better now? Since you’re here?”

“No..um. Unfortunately she passed early this year. My father and I thought coming here would take our minds off of what happened.” Stiles is even more nervous now, spilling his whole life story and trauma to the prince. Derek flushes in embarrassment, clearing his throat before speaking.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you think of her again.”

“No trouble, I don’t mind thinking about her. It helps me remember the good times. We used to paint together and she would read me poetry and teach me to play instruments,” Stiles recounts.

“That sounds lovely, I’ve always had a passion for the arts. My instructors wanted me to be more interested in war strategy and sports, but I felt more connected to books and music.” Stiles smiles and offers the other chair to Derek. The two continue to talk about everything and anything, telling stories about their childhoods, their dreams and sharing their interests. Maybe this night wouldn’t be so bad after all.

————

Meanwhile, Derek’s sister, Cora, has a plan of her own. She knows her brother is still heartbroken and hurt after his last lover’s betrayal and she wants to find him a new person to fall in love with, preferably someone who won’t cheat on him. Her scanning of the crowd leads her eyes to a beautiful redhead with eyes as sharp as the dagger in Cora’s sheath. As alluring as the woman is, she has to focus on her mission.

Nevertheless, a few minutes later and a tap on her shoulder reveals the young woman standing right behind her.

“Wonderful festival, isn’t it?” the girl asks, a radiant smile complimenting her smooth skin. Cora is starstruck and nods dumbly. She clears her throat and finally responds.

“Yes, it is quite lovely this year. Have you attended before?” she asks.

“A few times, but not lately since my friend has been dealing with a family death. This is the first event he’s been to in the past five months. I’m Lydia by the way.” Lydia sticks out her hand and her manicured nails shine in the soft candlelight. Cora returns the handshake and gives a shaky smile.

“I’m Cora. I know what you mean about your friend, my brother has been the same way after his heart was broken.” Lydia’s eyes light up as an idea strikes her.

“What if we get them to meet? They both need to get back out into the world, what better way than to start a relationship?” Cora thinks about Lydia’s idea and considers how exactly it would work.

“What a ridiculous thought! Although I guess we can introduce them and see how they take to each other. How about we get them to sit next to each other at the play?” Cora suggests. Lydia readily agrees and the two continue to conspire about the boys’ love lives.

————

Talia is a queen in every sense of the word. She effuses regality and you’ll never find a hair out of place. Her status is never challenged and her power never questioned. With that, Talia believes she has a right to be involved in anyone’s life, including and especially her son Derek. After Kate, Talia felt useless. She didn’t know how to help Derek and anything she tried, he refused. With the summer solstice, Talia’s hoping her son will find a suitable consort before the winter months arrive. However, she knows her son and she knows he’s hopeless at trying to meet new people. When Peter catches her eye, she has an idea.

“Peter, dear brother, come sit next to me,” she beckons. Peter sighs and resigns himself to speak with his sister.

“Yes, Talia?” She gives a haughty once-over her brother and sighs deeply.

“You’re morally corrupt enough, just the person I need for the job. I want Derek to find a new partner, he needs to be married in order for the kingdom to maintain a professional appearance.” Talia inspects her nails and waves over a servant to fan her.

“Where do I come into play?” Peter questions. He’s never on board with Talia’s absurd plans.

“A friend of mine, Alan, gave me a love potion. When consumed it makes them fall in love with the first person they see. I want you to slip the potion into Derek’s drink and have him fall in love with someone. You and I both know he needs help with it,” Talia sighs. Peter looks at his sister as if she has two heads.

“You cannot be serious!” Talia gives him a look that tells him she is. “You know what happened with Derek’s last relationship. Kate was horrible to him and you know there weren’t mutual feelings or consent with that relationship. You seriously want to take his choice away?” Peter can’t believe what he’s hearing. He may be unethical, but his nephew means the world to him. He wouldn’t dare put him in danger, especially with something as evil as this. “No. I won’t do it,” he declares.

“Fine, fine. But just take the vial, just in case you change your mind. You know the people have expectations and they will be expecting Derek to be married by the end of the year. I don’t want our positions being jeopardized or our authority threatened.” Talia seems hellbent on this and Peter takes the vial to appease her. He certainly knows her priorities, and it isn’t family.

————

“You’ve never played Blind Man’s Buff? Well now I _have_ to show you! You cannot go through your whole life without having done it,” Stiles insists.

“I never had the time to play it. My schedule had been full of classes and lessons, I never had much free-time to play with the other kids,” Derek defends. Stiles smiles and shakes his head.

“Fine, you have a good excuse. But when you visit my summer home we are definitely going to play. I don’t care that we’re adults,” Stiles laughs.

The sun was set and fireflies buzzed around, flickering about the guests. The play was about to start and everyone made their way to the amphitheater, including Derek and Stiles walking hand in hand. The seats were assigned and nobles were to sit separately from the common folk. The nobles had better seats, with paper fans provided and a clear view of the stage. The royal family was sat up front with Talia in the middle and seats for her children next to her. Stiles moved to sit a few rows back but Lydia guided him to sit next to Derek.

“What are you doing?! This area’s for the royal family only,” Stiles whisper-yelled. Lydia only smiled and winked at a gorgeous brunette girl next to Derek.

“Switch seats with me,” Cora whispers to Derek. Derek looks confused but obliges and moves over only to find Stiles next to him. He smiles and grabs a dumbstruck Stiles’ hand, settling in for the play. Talia notices Derek and the mysterious boy and smiles to herself, thinking Peter executed her plan.

“Welcome ladies and gentleman! You all are in for a grand performance, from Lord Peter himself and a wonderful cast, showcasing the adventures of a lonely donkey and his quest to find true love,” a small, red-haired man announces. The audience claps and the curtains open to reveal Peter with ears and face paint resembling a donkey.

Derek and Stiles hold hands throughout the play, laughing heartily and sneaking smiles back and forth to each other. Peter acts with enthusiasm and puts on a comedic show that has everyone’s moods lifting.

Afterwards the guests return to the courtyard for some last minute snacks and goodbyes. Stiles and Derek walk out together, commenting on their thoughts about the play. Talia notices them and hurries over, tapping her son on the shoulder.

“Derek, my love! How nice to see you with someone.” She turns towards Stiles and hugs him. “Welcome to the family. I’m sure you’ll fit in here just fine,” she exclaims. Stiles and Derek look to each other with confused faces.

“I’m sorry? We only just met a few hours ago,” Stiles says. Now Talia looks confused and turns to Peter.

“I’m sorry Talia, but I refuse to give Derek a love potion and take away his right to finding his own love. You do not have the right to control his love life,” Peter says matter of fact.

“You tried to poison me with a love potion?! How could you, even after you know what happened with Kate?” Derek cried.

“I just wanted you to be married, so the people wouldn’t question our royal status!” Talia explained.

“No offense your majesty, but Derek is not your pawn. You can’t just move him around and expect him to follow your orders without considering his feelings. Taking away his consent, and mine for that matter, is entirely wrong,” Stiles declares, his cheeks red and eyebrows furrowed. Talia has the decency to look ashamed but doesn’t apologize.

“I think some time away will be good for me. I’m staying with Stiles at his summer home and I’m going to take some time to think about myself and what I want. Not what you want for me.” Derek grabs Stiles’ hand and turns to go find Lord John, Lydia, and Cora.

“They’re right, sister. You cannot control everything even though you are queen. Your son has a right to make his own decisions without you involving yourself. I might even join them,” Peter says gently. Talia doesn’t respond but Peter can tell she heard.

————

“You coming with us?” Stiles asks Lydia. She smiles and looks over to Cora.

“I think I might stay here for awhile.” Cora smiles back and takes her hand.

After thinking they played a part in getting Stiles and Derek together, Cora and Lydia realized their own connection and bond more over wine and bread, talking all night long before retiring to Cora’s room.

Peter, Derek, Stiles, and John head to the Stilinski’s summer cottage and enjoy a refreshing season of food, drink, laughter, and fun- making the past tragedies and wounds, a little more tolerable.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, come say hi on my tumblr @celestial-banshee


End file.
